Video games, such as sports video games, first person shooter games or other online games, often have a multiplayer mode allowing multiple game players (“users”) to connect online to interact with one another in the video game. Players may select a game mode they would like to play, and the video game finds other players looking to play the same game mode. The game will attempt to match players (“matchmaking”) based on their respective skill levels, in order to provide a fair and engaging experience for the players. However, a population of online players fluctuates over time. When the population is small, the likelihood of finding matches may decrease, which may increase a time to match players. Players may need to wait longer to find matches when the population is small.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.